


Holocene

by greenbloodedcomputer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special request: Could you write something with Bones and Spock on Vulcan?</p><p>Spock and Leonard are pulled out of their peaceful retirement to teach temporarily at the Vulcan Science Academy. Besides the heat, the only drawback is that they are staying with Spock's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M3mnoch7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3mnoch7/gifts).



> A short fic about the troubles of having in-laws. Hope you enjoy!

“Well maybe you can use that Vulcan logic of yours to explain to me how it’s still over a hundred degrees if the sun went down hours ago! It’s like a damn sauna in here!” 

Spock did not respond. After many years of sharing a telepathic bond with Leonard McCoy, he had finally figured out when the doctor was asking a ‘rhetorical’ question -- one that was asked in order to produce an effect or to make a statement rather than to elicit information. His husband was simply grumpy and finding any and all minor inconveniences to complain about. Had Leonard really wanted to know the reason Vulcan was so hot, even during nighttime hours, Spock would have explained about its proximity to the nearest star and the volcanic structures that were present on the planet’s surface that continued underground--

“I know you’re thinking about why it’s so damn hot. Stop it.” Of course, it was best he keep quiet, but he couldn’t hide his thoughts from the other man. After a few moments of scanning over his course schedule, for the third time that night, Spock finally looked up to watch the fuming Terran skulk back and forth across the bedroom. He considered the man for a moment, tapping on the side of his PADD screen absently before setting the little tablet aside and patting the bed next to him. 

“Leonard, come sit.”

“I don’t want to sit, damn it.”

“If you are going to continue using those colourful metaphors I would ask that you lower your voice. My mother is in the next room.” 

Leonard stopped pacing and turned to glare down on the Vulcan who looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Spock.”

“Leonard.”

“I am upset.”

“I am aware.” 

“I don’t want to be here.”

“You are hiding it quite well.”

McCoy paused. “Was…that a joke?” His question was returned with a raised eyebrow and silence. The doctor sighed deeply, allowed his shoulders to drop, and slumped across the room all but collapsing onto the bed and cuddling into Spock’s side. 

“We swore. We swore that after retirement, after the Enterprise, after Rura Penthe we would be _done_. Retired. No more anything. Spend the rest of our lives in bed sipping from a bottle of bourbon.” He shifted uncomfortably and allowing a small, frustrated groan to escape from him. 

“You swore. I promised that I would stay with you, but as Vulcans go I am not very old. My father is one hundred and twenty-nine years old and he is still entirely active in the Vulcan community and in the Federation. I have yet to begin the bulk of my work.” Leonard groaned again, cutting off the last of his words.

“Thanks for the reminder that I’m going to die long before you.” 

“It is a possibility that you will not. As of the year 2290, the average human lifespan is one hundred and fifteen years. With modern medicine it is possible that--“

“I’ll be a walking potato by the time I’m a hundred, Spock.”

Spock hummed pleasantly, imagining that his husband would be rather wrinkly by the time he hit that age. He wondered vaguely what he would look like. No doubt much younger that his human counterpart. Silence consumed them for a few minutes and Spock found himself absentmindedly rubbing Leonard’s back as he thought about the VSA. 

The two of them had been specially requested to teach in a temporary position at the Vulcan Science Academy. His mate’s initial reaction had been something akin to “Fuck yes, tell them we’ll be on the next ship out there, bet those bastards are sorry they ever doubted you now”, but he quickly sang a different tune when he realized how long they would be there and just how far away (and warm) Vulcan was. Spock, however, was content to be back home (though Georgia was lovely as well) and partially looked forward to teaching a class on Quantum Mechanics. Leonard on the other hand was teaching a series of seminars on Vulcan/Terran anatomy and several mini lectures on various sub-categories of psychology. He wasn’t thrilled. 

One thing that was, apparently, uncomfortable for him was that Spock had no home of his own on Vulcan. It was customary to find a home once you were bonded to your mate, but Spock’s marriage was non-traditional, and he had been away serving on the Enterprise. So they were staying with Sarek and Amanda. 

“Your parents probably hate me,” Leonard mumbled into Spock’s leg. The Vulcan stroked his greying hair. 

“I do not believe they ‘hate’ anyone,” he responded simply. Before Leonard could argue, he continued. “In fact, my mother is quite fond of you. If you recall, she was very supportive of our bond being reinstated after my _Katra_ was returned to me.” It was true that Amanda had been the one to push Leonard into repairing their relationship. And he was glad she had been so bold. 

“Your dad--“

“My father rarely approves of the things I do. What makes you believe our relationship would be any different? He is Vulcan…he expects things to be done a certain way. Mating with a human male was not what he expected.” Apparently, Leonard couldn’t argue with that, so he said nothing. “They allowed us to stay here, did they not? I believe that shows some sort of approval.” 

Inwardly, Leonard felt like a child. He was seventy-two fucking years old and here he was worried about what his husbands parents thought of him. Spock agreed with him, in a gentler fashion -- their relationship was no one’s business but their own. 

Suddenly, a frantic set of hands was looking for something. Spock offered his free hand and Leonard placed it on his warm forehead. He sighed contentedly. “Your hands are always so cold,” he grumbled. 

“Vulcan’s have a healthy internal temperature of ninety-one degrees Fahrenheit. To a human being, my entire body would seem cold at all times.” 

“I know, I’ve touched your entire body. No wonder it’s so damn hot on this planet. Gotta keep that green ice water you call blood from freezing over.”

“Our bodies have adapted to the environment…not the other way around.”

“I know that, Spock. Who has a degree in exobiology?”

“You do.”

“Damn right.” 

Silence enveloped them again. 

“I guess we start school tomorrow?” Leonard finally asked with a grin. “Feel a little like a child asking that.”

“The Academy does begin its session tomorrow. My day will be finished before yours, but you are more than welcome to come back here and spend time with my mother or by yourself. I will try to find us another place to stay for the remainder of our trip when I am finished with classes.” 

McCoy grunted in response. Spending the day surrounded by Vulcans and then making awkward small talk with Amanda didn’t seem like his idea of a good few months, but they had agreed to stick together, and he wasn’t going to keep Spock anchored to Earth until death do them part. It might be good to catch up with the human woman though -- the bravest and most patient woman in all of history, as far as he was concerned. 

“Bravest?” Spock asked, slightly puzzled.

“She chose to spend her life surrounded by Vulcans.”

“Ah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking to Amanda wasn’t as bad as he’d assumed it would be. His lecture on Vulcan anatomy was a strange one. At one point he’d been sidetracked and began talking about the biological changes during the mating time (while trying to be as vague as possible so as not to insult any of the students) and he’d inadvertently discovered that not one of them knew anything about _pon farr_. 

“Do they deliberately keep it a secret? I mean…for a bunch of logical people, they sure do make a big deal out of a simple, biological reaction!”

Amanda snickered at the doctor as she poured some cold tea-like substance into a glass. Leonard was perched on the couch in the main living space and he and Amanda had just been discussing how the classes were going to play out.

“I quite agree with you,” she said with a smile. It sure was good to see a smile after a whole day of stoic frowns and eyebrows a mile high. “If I’m being curt, I was fortunate. Sarek had already experienced his time of mating with his first wife and was able to inform me of everything beforehand. However, I imagine the first time they are faced with a problem like that it can be a little shocking…”

“Damn inconvenient it is,” Leonard said as he tried to recall first-hand knowledge. “When Spock first went through it…we weren’t even in the same sector as Vulcan. Had to go against Starfleet orders and turn the whole damn ship around because no one knew what was the matter with him. At the very least the medical staff should be trained in some sort of coping technique if they end up with a Vulcan officer who’s off his rocker with no knowledge of his basic biological functions.” 

Amanda hummed in response, a thoughtful noise, much like Spock did when he was lost in thought. He had never noticed before, but Spock really was like both of his parents. He had more heart than most other Vulcans McCoy had met, and it was no doubt due in part to his mother being so darn human. 

“I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay with you,” Leonard said in a calmer manner as he took a glass from the table and sipped it. “I know it must be a terrible inconvenience to have two more mouths to feed and the preparation must have been a pain…”

“Nonsense,” Amanda said with a smile. “I am always happy to see you. Both of you. You are welcome in our home at any time.” Her face was surrounded by a soft, silver, flowing fabric that made her look a bit like an angel in heaven. No doubt the garb was something traditional Vulcan women wore, seeing as it was nothing Leonard had seen on Earth. For her age (which he was uncertain of, but must have been at least twenty years his senior) she looked very youthful and her vibrancy never failed to comfort those in the room with her. He had always liked Amanda, though they only spoke briefly throughout the years.

“Can I ask you something?” he said suddenly, recalling his conversation with Spock the night before. He had been wary of staying with Spock’s parents -- the main reason being Sarek. The Vulcan Ambassador was an intimidating man. “Do you approve of our marriage?”

Amanda clapped her hands together in jest and chuckled out loud. “Whole-heartedly!” she exclaimed. “You bring out the very best in Spock and you make him happy. What would I not approve of?” Well that was a fine answer. Leonard positively beamed at her. 

“Well…thank you!” he chirped. “It is nice to hear that.”

“In addition, it seems as though you’ve saved his life once or twice, so I see nothing to complain about.” 

It was true they’d been in some sticky situations and, had McCoy not been there, Spock wouldn’t have made it out alive. But that was just proper repayment for Spock having saved _his_ life all those times over the years. 

“I am glad that you feel that way. To be honest, I was just a little worried about coming here. After all, Spock never talked to you about us getting married and we never really spoke about the ceremony or what indications it had for Vulcan society or any of that…seems to me Spock’s just a bit of a rebel. He went off to Starfleet and married a human!” 

Amanda chuckled again. “You are quite entertaining to speak to, Leonard. Spock, I admit, has a rebellious streak in him that he will never confess to. He was one of the first Vulcans to reject his invitation to the Vulcan Science Academy and instead opt for Starfleet. As you would remember, this caused quite the rift between him and Sarek.” 

Now it was McCoy’s turn to hum in response. Of course, Sarek was a traditional man and he had wanted Spock to follow in his footsteps. But Spock thought it was more logical to work defending the Federation. Apparently, logic had different perspectives. 

“If you are wondering about Sarek, you have nothing to fear.” This took the doctor by surprise and he drew his attention back to Amanda’s face. “He was at first surprised to hear of Spock choosing a human as a bond mate, but I kindly reminded him that he _also_ chose a human -- like father like son.” 

Leonard shifted a little on the couch. “Well, it’s not the human part I’m so worried about.” Same-sex marriage had ceased to be an issue on Earth somewhere in the early 21st Century, but on Vulcan? “Wouldn’t mating with a man be illogical? The only point of mating is to have children and well…we can’t have children.” 

Amanda looked thoughtful. “I think by this time Sarek may understand that pro-creation is not the only reason for a bond mate. If he wasn’t aware of that face from the start I think he may have been aware of it by the time you brought Spock’s _Katra_ home to Vulcan. You saved his son with great risk to your own life.” 

Bones nodded, thinking about the entire ordeal. He had seen Sarek only once since their arrival, and he had been just as stoic and cold as any stranger they’d passed on the way there. Though it was impossible to read a Vulcan, he still had his doubts. 

“I’m not afraid of him. I’m just worried he’ll persuade Spock into finding a new mate.” 

“I do not believe Spock can be persuaded. If he recalls the last time he attempted to sever your bond, he will never willingly put himself through the same pain again. He missed you too much. And bonds are not made to be broken.” 

Leonard didn’t like to think Spock went through the same pain he did, but it was a little comforting. 

“And if it is any consolation, though I know this is a sore topic, when Spock returned here to achieve _kolinahr_ Sarek advised him to go home to you. Nothing is more illogical than leaving your mate.” 

This news was also surprising. Spock had told him his parents were pushing for him to return to Earth, but he thought Sarek was just included in the story for dramatic effect. Apparently not.

“Hopefully you will see in your time here that Sarek has come to think of you as a positive figure in his son’s life. He…likes you. In his own way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that night was…difficult. The tension in the room was likely made worse by the telepathic connections that spanned the table. Leonard and Spock were able to carry on full conversations without opening their mouths and so were Sarek and Amanda. That made for interactions between the four of them to be very scarce. Finally, Leonard pushed and pushed until Spock said something. 

“Mother, how was your day?” 

Amanda looked pleased, but shot a sneaky look at Leonard. Was it that obvious that he was forcing Spock to break the silence? “My day was pleasant, thank you, Spock, and how was yours? Are your classes proving fruitful?” 

“The students are adequate. They accept any knowledge I impart to them.” 

“Delightful.” 

The quiet clinking of forks filled the air once more. Leonard pushed the food around on his plate. Spock prodded at him to eat, reminding him that he’d lost more weight since their return from the Enterprise, but he refused. The doctor swirled a strange sort of noodle around for five minutes before Spock said, out loud, “Leonard, please eat.” 

McCoy froze, struck by the sudden embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone else at the table staring at him. “I uh…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He could feel his face getting hot. Why was it so damn hot all the time? “I’m just not very hungry.”

“You have to eat something.”

“I did, I had some.” Then he turned his attention to Amanda who had done all the cooking. “It’s delicious; really, I just found I haven’t been able to stomach too much recently.” 

Spock’s thoughts swirled around something like ‘that’s an understatement’ and Leonard was amazed at how much sass could emanate from a silent Vulcan. 

The silence was broken once again by a tiny fit of giggles coming from Amanda’s side of the table. Leonard thought he was missing something, but by the look of pure confusion on both of the Vulcan men’s faces he realized none of them had any idea what was happening. 

“Boys,” she said finally, after the laughter had passed. “Look at this. We are a family and we have nothing to talk about. Spock, stop picking on Leonard, if he’s not hungry he’s not hungry, we can’t force him to eat. And Sarek, I don’t believe it’s necessary to try and cook him something else, but thank you for the suggestion.” The Ambassador’s face turned green. “This is ridiculous. Everyone is so concerned with this dinner going well that no one is speaking out loud. If we are going to go on living with one another for three months we might as well stop with all this telepathy and start opening our mouths!” 

Everyone at the table was blushing now, no doubt embarrassed by her honesty. But that was the sort of woman he liked. Honest, to the point, and bold. “Amanda’s right,” Leonard said. “She’s right. We should act a little more like family.” 

Sarek placed his fork on the table. “Family, yes, but childish behavior is unnecessary.” He looked at his wife. 

“Oh please, Sarek. I am excited and have hardly had a chance to show it. My son is home for a long visit and he’s brought his lovely husband, so let me show a little bit of positive emotion. I hardly think that’s childish.” Amanda reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Spock’s. Leonard felt a warm tingle in his hand as well and allowed a little smile to creep up onto his face. 

Sarek glanced between the two of them. “You feel outside ministrations as well? Physical feelings?” Leonard and Spock nodded at the same time. “That is…uncommon.” 

Spock looked at his father. “Uncommon? Do you not feel when mother is in pain?” 

Sarek folded his hands in his lap. “Pain is different. Pain is often mental as well. However if you were to touch your mother’s arm I would be unable to feel that.” 

“Well, it doesn’t happen all the time,” Leonard interrupted. He opened his mouth to continue, but as soon as all eyes were on him he got a bit anxious. Spock pushed him slightly. “I mean…of course it’s more effective when we are closer together. But I guess physical things only apply when we are concentrating very hard or using lots of telepathy or when…other times.” He stopped abruptly, a dumb look on his face. 

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “Other times?”

Spock let go of his mother’s hand. “Leonard is speaking of sexual intimacy.”

“Spock!” he all but growled.

“Oh.” The Ambassador’s face went blank.

Leonard was red in the cheeks. “Do you mind? I’d like to keep that private.”

But Sarek pushed. “Fascinating. Even though he is human you still have a strong bond. I have never experienced such a thing in a mundane setting. Has this always been the case or did it change after the _fal-tor-pan_?”

“The what?”

“The reinstitution of my _Katra_.”

“Oh. No it’s always been like that.” 

“Fascinating.”

Amanda smiled. “You just have a strong bond then.” 

Well, at least they were making conversation. The doctor picked up his glass of water and played with the condensation before taking a sip. It seemed mostly positive up to that point, and then Sarek spoke again. 

“I had always been under the impression, Spock, that had you chosen a human mate you would have chosen James Kirk.” 

Leonard choked on his drink, nearly dropping the glass back onto the table. Amanda frowned at her husband. 

“Sarek, that was unnecessary.”

The ambassador did not meet her gaze, but instead moved to lift his glass as well. “Are we not family? Is this not a family topic?”

 

Leonard cleared his throat. Sixteen light years away from Earth and still everything managed to revolve around Jim Kirk. 

Spock, however, didn’t seem bothered by this. “You were mistaken, Father,” he said simply. 

“Apparently.” 

It was obvious now that Sarek carried about as much sass as his son and McCoy almost laughed at it. Spock warned him laughter would most likely result in an even more awkward meal, so he refrained. At least they weren’t talking about their sex life anymore. 

“I am finished eating,” Sarek announced as he stood from the table. He looked at everyone still seated. “I have business to attend to with the Vulcan High Council. Have a pleasant evening.” Spock nodded and Amanda gave him an amused look. Without waiting for a response, he was gone. 

Silence surrounded them again, but this time it was far more comfortable. “Jesus Lord God save us,” Leonard finally muttered. Amanda snickered. Spock raised his eyebrow in question. “That was…a roller coaster.” 

The Vulcan thought a moment. “A human attraction that consists of a light railroad track with many tight turns and steep slopes, on which people ride in small fast open cars.” McCoy gave him a look. 

“Thanks Webster’s Dictionary. I meant that it was emotional. Nerve wracking. Took unexpected turns. A metaphorical roller coaster.” 

“Ah, a metaphor.”

“Yea.” 

Spock nodded in understanding and Leonard covered his eyes with weary hands. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. May I help clean up from dinner?” 

“No, I will clean up for my mother.” 

“Well, alright.” The doctor rose from his seat and swooped around the table to land a kiss on top of Spock’s head. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Leonard.”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Leonard was gone, Amanda turned to him. Spock expected as much. They had relative privacy now and he had assumed she would wish to speak about dinner. He folded his hands on the table and turned his attention to her. 

“He seemed to take that rather well,” she said in a pleasant tone. 

“Are you referring to Leonard or Sarek?”

“Both.”

“I suppose so.” It was difficult to read his father, so to know if he had taken the interactions on a positive note was almost impossible. He would have to take his mother at her word. As for his bond mate, the sour aftertaste of embarrassment and awkwardness was still left in the Vulcan’s mind so ‘taking it rather well’ was a relative phrase. 

“I will say one thing for you, Spock, it is so good to see you so happy with Leonard.” She began to stand up, but by the time she was situated Spock had already begun to clear dishes. 

“How can you tell I am happy?” he asked with a hint of mockery. 

“You’re my son; I can always tell when you are happy or sad. He makes you happy. I think he was the perfect choice for a husband.” She hummed to herself as she lifted a small baking pan off the table. Spock immediately took it from her. 

“Please refrain from exerting yourself. I can handle it.” 

She smiled, but didn’t argue instead seating herself back at the table and speaking to Spock from there.

“I am sorry your father mentioned Jim.”

“It is of no consequence.”

“He secretly likes to rile Leonard up I’m afraid. I suppose he thinks he’s making a point of how emotional he is or something.”

“I am perfectly aware of how emotional he is.” 

“I know. If it’s any comfort, your friendship with Jim has always just seemed like a deep and loving platonic relationship to me.”

“That it is.”

“Well that’s good. Out of curiosity, what was his reaction when you two got married?”

“He was, one could say, very happy for us and found it most amusing. Apparently, most of the crew had been waiting for it to happen for some time.”

Amanda smiled to herself. “Spock, Leonard told me he is afraid he is going to lose you.” 

Spock stopped washing dishes briefly to consider this. “That…has been an ongoing problem for some time,” he said softly. “It is my fault for leaving him so many years ago, and Leonard tends to have low self-esteem. He often believes he is too much trouble for me.” 

Amanda nodded. “I think I could tell that a little bit. Well, remember something, Spock. Hindsight is 20/20.”

“A human metaphor?”

“Yes.”

“I do not understand.” 

“In the future you will look back and everything you should have done in your past will be clear. But that doesn’t help you now. So remember to do the things now that you’ll wish you’d have done in the future.”

“Mother, that is very confusing.”

“All I’m saying is…remember to do things now that you’ll regret _not_ doing after Leonard is gone.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. His mother was a very wise woman. She was most likely speaking from experience. 

“I will. Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

He had no idea what time it was when Spock finally came to bed, but he had been long asleep, and his eyes and face felt groggy as they were being prodded awake. “Spock…Spock stop. What are you doing?” Leonard swatted the Vulcan’s hands away in an attempt to roll over and go back to sleep, but by that time his husband had slid an arm in the space between the doctor’s neck and the mattress and was nearly cradling him while stroking his face. 

“What the hell, man, I’m trying to sleep.” 

Spock didn’t stop. In fact, he leaned down to administer light kisses all over the other man. 

“Ugh…stop. Okay, okay, FINE. I’m awake. Jesus.” 

Leonard rolled over fully and looked at Spock. “What?”

Spock was looking him over, almost as if he was expecting to find something, and still running cold, strong fingers anywhere he could reach. It was weird. 

“Spock, stop it what’s going on?”

Finally, the Vulcan stopped and looked at him. “I am caressing you.”

“What in the hell? Caressing me? I’m trying to sleep!”

Spock looked surprised. “I am aware of that. It’s meant to be comforting.”

“Well…it’s weird! Here, just lay down.” Leonard resituated himself until he was the little spoon, pressing himself backward into Spock who had both arms wrapped around him. “Better. Let’s sleep.” 

“I don’t tell I love you enough.”

Leonard froze. “What in Christ’s name is going on? Are you dying? Tell me you’re not dying.”

“I am not dying.”

“Am I dying?”

“You are not dying.”

“Are we being drafted back to Starfleet?”

“No.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you. You are an excellent mate and husband. And I never tell you that.” 

After the shock wore off, his sentimental side started to show. “Oh..well…that’s very nice. Thank you. I love you too. But you know that.”

“I assumed you knew I loved you as well, but I would like to remind you occasionally.” 

Leonard nodded a little. “Okay. Great.” 

“And I have never considered Jim for a mate.”

“Yea, that was a weird thing your dad said.”

“I believe the term my mother used was that he was trying to ‘rile you up’.”

“Makes sense…I guess…”

“It was not logical.”

Leonard hummed quietly as he closed his eyes and attempted to fall back to sleep. 

“I believe my father has taken a liking to you,” Spock said quietly. 

“He has a funny way of showing it.”

“Indeed.” 

“Class tomorrow?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mkay.” He snuggled as close as he could and sighed happily. “It’s hot as balls in here.” 

Spock didn’t respond, but he smiled to himself.


End file.
